yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 36
する |romaji = Kyōmei-suru Ryū|englishtitle =Sora's Secrets: Part 2 |type = Anime|airs = December 21, 2014 (Japanese) December 20, 2015 (English)|season = 1|op = Burn! (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|end = Future fighter! (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|previous = Episode 35|next = Episode 37|image = |duration = 24 minutes}}"The Resonating Dragons" ( する Kyōmei-suru Ryū), known as "Sora's Secrets: Part 2" in the Dub version, is the thirty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis Yūya, who couldn't stop the Duel between Yūto and Sora, decides to dive into the Duel himself with a Battle Royal rule. And then, out of the blue, when Yūya's Pendulum Summons his "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", Yūto's "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" starts to resonate with it. Meanwhile, Sora, whose heart continues to burn for revenge against Yūto, finds himself victim of a strange event. In addition, a new Duelist appears before a shaken Yūya, whose true face gives him a further shock. Summary Yūya recaps that Sora was hospitalized following his Duel with Shun. But as they were waiting for him to recover... Yūto's interrogation of Sora is shown, in addition to their learning of Sora's escape. Yūya remembers Sora Fusion Summoning "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" and finally meeting Yūto, who did indeed look just like him. Then he remembers the attack of "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", and running over to Sora, who insisted that this was none of Yūya's business, while infuriated that Yūto was holding back against him. Yūto comments that Sora said that he had to destroy Fusion if he wanted to save Ruri, correct? "Ruri?" Yūya asks angrily. When he gets no response, Yūto declares that a large building can be brought down by a single anthill. He'll have Sora become the first crack that they drill into the wall of Fusion. Sora grits his teeth. In the Leo Corporation observation room, Nakajima protests to Reiji that Sora is a valuable person with vital information about Academia. If they let this continue... Yūya's voice suddenly yells at Yūto to stop. challenges Yūto.]] They look up to see Yūya glaring at Yūto, telling his doppelganger that he won’t let him hurt his friends anymore. If Yūto wants to do this, then Yūya will take him on, Yūya yells as he activates his Duel Disk. His Duel Disk reads, "Battle Royal Mode: Joining" as Yūya runs forward and enters the Duel. Declaring his turn, Yūya draws a card and he skids to a halt, looking at the "Stargazer Magician" that he drew, and then he immediately Sets the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 1 "Stargazer Magician" and the Scale 8 "Timegazer Magician". With this, Yūya can simultaneously Summon multiple monsters from Levels 2 to 7, and he chants, "Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, with your wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" "Odd-Eyes" appears with 2500 ATK and roars dramatically behind Yūya. wondering why his body feels hot.]] And then a feeling strikes Yūya, and he gasps, hunching over, wondering why his body feels hot. Yūto appears to be experiencing the same feeling, holding his own hand over his chest. Both "Odd-Eyes" and "Dark Rebellion" growl and then they roar at one another while emitting an aura, "Odd-Eyes" red and "Dark Rebellion" blue. In the observation room, Nakajima observes that it's almost like the two dragons are calling to one another. Yūya declares battle, attacking "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" with "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Nakajima notes the 2500 ATK of both Dragons and wonders if Yūya is trying to crash his monster. Reiji reminds him that "Odd-Eyes" is a Pendulum Monster, and will be sent to the Extra Deck when destroyed; Yūya isn't just being reckless. " vs. "Odd-Eyes".]] "Odd-Eyes" leaps into the air and spins, while "Dark Rebellion", wings flaring blue, blocks the tail strike with its right wing. The dragons clash heads viciously, then "Odd-Eyes" backflips to deliver another powerful tail strike. "Dark Rebellion" dodges and "Odd-Eyes" pursues it. Yūto activates a Continuous Trap Card, "Phantom Fog Blade". It negates Yūya's monster’s attack, and then, as long as Yūto controls the card, "Odd-Eyes" cannot attack. The blade emerges from a jet of fog and separates the dragons with a slash, and they retreat behind their masters. Sora realizes that Yūto took the attack of his "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" on purpose just so he could use the monsters revived by "Phantom Knights Break Sword" for another Xyz Summon, something that Reiji also notes, while Shun reacts with subtle pride in the background. Sora runs forwards, accusing Yūto of baiting out his attack in order to Xyz Summon again, and reminding him that in his attack earlier he didn’t use one of his Overlay Units. He angrily asks how much more Yūto will make a fool of him, and vows to never forgive him. activates a Trap, "Booby Trap E".]] After a brief pause, Yūto ignores Sora and locks eyes with Yūya. Yūya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Timegazer Magician", allowing him to once per turn negate the activation of a Trap Card that targets a Pendulum Monster and re-Set it. He declares "Inverse Gearwise" and time seems to re-wind, re-Setting "Phantom Fog Blade". Yūya cheers, but before "Odd-Eyes" can resume its attack, Yūto activates another Trap, "Booby Trap E", which copies the effect of a Set Trap Card that he controls. An image of "Phantom Fog Blade" appears over "Booby Trap E" and replaces it, and Yūya realizes that, as Yūto confirms, the Trap will prevent "Odd-Eyes" from attacking. Frustrated, Yūya ends his turn. telling Yūya that Yūto is his prey.]] Sora angrily runs over, pushing Yūya and telling him to get lost if he can’t do anything; Yūto is Sora's prey. Hearing Sora blatantly state his intent, Yūya sharply asks him what he means by that, since he’d said during his Duel with Shun that Shun's people had been their prey for their hunting game. He tells Sora that Yuzu told him that it seems like Sora's friends were the ones who kidnapped Ruri, Shun's little sister. Shun reacts with surprise, and Yūto reacts as well. Sora angrily asks if Yuzu said that. Yūya asks Yūto if that’s true, asking Yūto to confirm that he is Yūto. Yūto replies that that's right, and Yūya asks him to explain what happened, why he and Sora hate one another so much. But Yūto doesn’t reply, and Yūya asks him why. Sora snickers that there's no way that they could. If they did, they'd have to show their weak side. As he takes out a lollipop, Yūya asks "what?" in surprise as Sora viciously bites down on the lollipop, chews and swallows and comments that Yūto's just a remnant of those losers. He drops the lollipop and crushes it underfoot, calling Yūto and Shun runaways of the Xyz Dimension that he and his allies took over. "Xyz Dimension?!" Yūya gasps. being the top of the elite class in Academia.]] Yūto yells at Sora to shut up, claiming that they have not been taken over, and he and Shun didn't run away, but came to this world to oppose the Fusion Dimension. Yūya asks what those terms mean, and Sora accuses Yūto of not being from this world, but from another dimension, the Xyz Dimension. His allies fought gallantly and won against the Xyz Dimension, and if Sora lost, he'd be smearing mud on their honor. And more to the point, Sora cannot forgive himself, as he was the top of the elite class in Academia and was given this special mission. Sora remembers saluting before a man in a red cape, and snorts to think that he'd lose to "Xyz scum", there's no way that could happen. He declares his turn and draws, and Yūya begs him to stop, he'll injure himself if this keeps up. activates his Set card, "Death-Toy Custom".]] Ignoring Yūya, Sora activates his Set card, "Death-Toy Custom". He Special Summons "Edge Imp Tomahawk" from his Graveyard while treating it as a "Death-Toy" monster. Then he reveals that the effect of the "Edge Imp DT Modoki" in his Graveyard also treats it as a "Death-Toy" monster, and finally he activates the Magic Card, "Death-Toy Fusion" from his hand. He banishes the "Tomahawk" on his field and the "Imp DT Modoki" and "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" in his Graveyard as Fusion Materials for a Fusion Summon for a "Death-Toy" Fusion Monster. Sora's Extra Deck glows as he claims that he'll show Yūto the real power that he developed at Academia, he’ll bring out the strongest monster with real Fusion Summoning. is forced to return to Academia.]] But just as the card begins to form on the screen of his Duel Disk, the display freezes up and then begins glowing red. Sora gasps in horror, and he begs it to stop, protesting that he doesn't want to go yet. Yūya yells Sora's name as Sora pleads with his Duel Disk to stop until he's finished off Yūto, and he screams that he can't go back to Academia as he dissipates into blue light. Yūya yells his friend's name, and he asks Yūto what is going on. In the observation room, Shun mutters that Sora ran away back to his dimension. Reiji corrects him that it was more likely that Sora was forced to return, a program in his Duel Disk that would activate when he revealed his true objectives. Yūya asks Yūto again what happened, and Yūto explains that Sora returned to his dimension. Remembering the talk before, he asks if there are other worlds than this one, Yūto and Shun are from the Xyz Dimension and Sora is from the Fusion Dimension. reassures Yūya about Sora.]] Yūto confirms it, but Yūya doesn't believe him, calling it ridiculous and telling Yūto to give Sora back, since he was injured during his Duel with Shun. Yūto reassures Yūya that Academia will have their own doctors. Yūya remembers Sora mentioning the name, and asks what Academia is. Tightening his fist, Yūto explains that Academia is a training school for Duel Soldiers in the Fusion Dimension. Yūya is shocked by the term "Duel Soldiers". .]] In the Fusion Dimension, the Academia castle sits atop an island in a pristine ocean, and students in red, yellow, and blue jackets similar to Sora's walk through a courtyard. One of the yellow-jacketed students sees Sora lying unconscious on the ground. An Aide updates a tall, tan-skinned bald man in a red cape on the situation, explaining that Sora is currently in the hospital ward, and it seems that Sora revealed his mission to their enemies-. "Standard is not our enemy", the bald man tells the Aide. The Aide apologizes, and the bald man reassures him that he's sure that they'll understand the situation once they investigate Sora's memories. The Aide claims that he will make the necessary arrangements, calling the man, "Professor". The Aide turns and leaves, leaving the Professor to stare into a circular machine with green particles floating into it. activates the Quick-Play Magic Card, "Emergency Provisions".]] Yūto explains that since Sora has left it would be his turn, but this Duel no longer has any reason to continue. He activates the Quick-Play Magic Card, "Emergency Provisions", sending any number of Magic and Trap Cards he controls to the Graveyard and then gaining 1000 LP for each. He destroys both of his Trap Cards, increasing his LP to 5000, and ends his turn. Yūya asks if Yūto is sure about that, since with his Trap gone, Yūya can attack him with "Odd-Eyes". Yūto tells Yūya that if he wants to, then do it. Yūya angrily snaps that there’s no way that he could, and he removes his Deck from his Duel Disk. "Odd-Eyes" and the two "Magicians" vanish, and Yūto removes his own Deck, causing "Dark Rebellion" to vanish. explains the invasion of the Xyz Dimension to Yūya.]] Yūya reminds Yūto that he said that destroying Sora would be the first step in destroying Fusion, but now that Sora has disappeared, isn't Yūto relieved deep down? Even before, had he used two of "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon"'s Overlay Units he would have won, yet he tried to end it peacefully by using one in his attempt to destroy Sora's monster. He asks if Yūto doesn't want to fight. Yūto replies that the people at Academia are invaders, invading his hometown and kidnapping his comrade; his best friend's little sister. Their homeland was attacked by them. "And turned into a battlefield..." Shun muses from the observation room. Reira gasps and turns to look at him. Yūya asks if Yūto means the Xyz Dimension. Yūto explains that Academia calls it that, since just as the people of their world all use Fusion Summoning, the people of Yūto's world all use Xyz Summoning. But it was never used as a tool for fighting, their Duels were there to make people smile and have fun. Until that day; the day when Academia attacked them. .]] He remembers Heartland City as it was as he explains to Yūya that it was a peaceful place that was overflowing with smiles. Duelists were Dueling with their Xyz Monsters in the plaza one day when a burst of lightning struck the ground, and red-jacketed Academia students emerged from the portal, activating sword-shaped Duel Disks and Summoning "Antique Gear Knight"'s that begin attacking the city. The people of began to flee, and one-after-another, they were turned into cards amid the blazing city. listens to Yūto's story in shock.]] Yūya listens in shock, and Shun slams his fist down in emotional agony. But to Reira's surprise, Reiji is reacting as well, gritting his teeth and clenching his clasped hands subtlety with an expression of fury. Yūya protests that he can't believe that Academia used Dueling to take over other worlds. Yūto asks if Yūya thinks that it doesn't concern Yūya, being from a faraway world. The world is larger than what Yūya thinks, and there are plenty of things happening in places unseen; Yūto has already seen countless people in this world alone turned into cards. Yūya muses on the concept of a world that they don't know of, do the Fusion and Xyz Dimensions really exist? Then he realizes something, does that mean? 's memories.]] Yes, Yūto replies. It certainly exists: the Synchro Dimension. He remembers his clash with the White Rider and his white dragon. It's still a mystery as to why the dimensions are divided by Summoning methods, but it's an undeniable truth. Yūya asks what their dimension is called, and Yūto explains that Academia call it "Standard"; the foundation of all that exists, the center world. In Academia, Sora is strapped down on a table, his bandaged body injected with a chemical that causes his vitals to skyrocket. Yūya muses on the Four Dimensions, Fusion, Xyz, Synchro and Standard. And the Fusion Dimension is invading the Xyz Dimension. He asks why something like that happened. "That is because of Leo Akaba's ambitions!" Reiji mutters in the control room, startling Reira. explains that his father was created Action Dueling, a power that lights people's hearts and brings a smile to their faces.]] Yūya states that he doesn't get anything about this dimension nonsense, but he does know this: Dueling is not a tool to be used for conflicts. The Dueling that he believes in is entertainment to put happy smiles on people's face. Shun looks surprised at this, but then quietly scoffs. Even now he remembers it clearly; his father united everyone with Dueling. He remembers one of his father's Duels in the "Showtime Street" field alongside "Sky Magician", and the cheering of the crowd, including Yūya. That power was in the Action Dueling that his father created and polished; the power to light people's hearts and bring a smile to their faces. He even felt like he was getting close to that power as he remembers his second Duel with Shingo, where they both entertained the crowd, and Yūya declares that that was Dueling, the Entertainment Dueling that he believes in. He yells that he can't accept that Dueling is being used for fighting, and Yūto is truly shocked by Yūya's words about making everyone smile. arriving in the Standard Dimension.]] And then a green light shines out to their side, much to their shock. The light fills the area, blinding them and filling the screen in the observation room with static. Nakajima asks what happened, and the technicians frantically explain that the circuit has been disconnected and all other cameras in the area aren't responding. The light clears and Yūya lowers his arms to see a destroyed streetlight; the cause of the disconnected cameras. A rough voice angrily asks what this thing is doing here; it's the White Rider, sitting astride his D-Wheel. seeing Yūto.]] He takes off his helmet with a curse - and his face looks exactly like Yūya's and Yūto's. Yūto gasps that it's him, and the Rider notices Yūto, eagerly yelling that it's finally time to settle things with him, as the Rider has been looking for him. Yūto grimaces, and Yūya asks in wonder if there are two guys that look just like him. Featured Duel Sora Shiun'in and Yūya Sakaki vs. Yūto ''Duel continues from the previous episode''.'' Sora has 1300 LP remaining, no cards in his hand, and controls no monsters and 1 Set card. Yūya has 4000 LP remaining, 5 cards in his hand, and controls no cards. Yūto has 3000 LP remaining, 3 cards in his hand, and controls "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (Rank Star 4/2500/2000/2 ORU) (1 Overlay Unit remaining) in Attack Position and 2 Set cards. This Duel from this point is conducted as a Battle Royal. '''Turn 5: Yūya' Yūya draws "Stargazer Magician". Yūya places "Timegazer Magician" in the left Pendulum Zone (Left Pendulum Scale 8) and "Stargazer Magician" in the right Pendulum Zone (Right Pendulum Scale 1). He Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (CG Star 7/2500/2000) in Attack Position. "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", but Yūto activates his face-down, "Phantom Fog Blade", negating the attack and the effects of "Odd-Eyes" and preventing it from attacking, but Yūto may not target "Odd-Eyes" for attacks either. Yūya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Timegazer Magician", negating the effect and Setting the card face-down. Yūto activates his face-down "Booby Trap E" by revealing the face-down "Phantom Fog Blade" and Setting it back. "Booby Trap E" gains the effect of "Phantom Fog Blade". As a result, the attack of "Odd-Eyes" is negated, its effects are negated and it cannot attack. Turn 6: Sora Sora activates his face-down "Death-Toy Custom", letting him target an "Edge Imp" or "Furnimal" monster in his Graveyard and treat it as a "Death-Toy" monster. He Special Summons "Edge Imp Tomahawk" (CG Star 4/1800/800). Sora then activates "Death-Toy Fusion", which allows him to Fusion Summon a "Death-Toy" Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck by banishing monsters on his side of the field or Graveyard as the Fusion Materials. He banishes "Tomahawk" from his field, "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" and "Edge Imp DT Modoki" treated as a "Death-Toy" monster via its own effect from his Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Death-Toy Mad Chimera" (CG Star 8/2800/2000). Before he can Summon it, he is forcefully withdrawn from the Duel. Turn 7: Yūto Yūto activates "Emergency Provisions", sending "Booby Trap E" and "Phantom Fog Blade" to the Graveyard to gain 1000 Life Points for each card sent (Yūto: 3000 → 5000). At this point, both players withdraw from the Duel, so it ends with no result. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Sora Shiun'in Yūto Yūya Sakaki Flashbacks Computer monitor Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1